Burt Hummel On: Sleepovers
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: Burt loved his son. But he knew that not everyone did. So when a sixteen year old Kurt walks up and asks to have a friend over, Burt is shocked. When he asks later to have Quinn Fabray, one of the most high-society girls in Lima over, Burt is even more shocked. Watch Kurt grow into the confident, lovable boy we all know and love, through the years. Includes Klaine.


Burt Hummel On: Sleepovers

Burt loved his son. It was obvious to anyone who saw them together. But although Burt loved his son, it didn't mean that he understood him. Burt knew he was different from the other boys, and had a suspicion as to what made him different, but didn't want to say anything, fearing that he'd upset Kurt. When middle school came, and Kurt's voice didn't change, and he lost the few friends he had, Burt wasn't surprised. Of course he knew that his kid was great, and deserved to be the most popular boy in Lima, but in Lima, being unique was considered a bad thing.

So when a sixteen year old Kurt walked up to his father, asking permission to have a friend over the coming Friday night, Burt was surprised.

"Uh... Sure?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Is it okay if it's a... if it's a girl?"

Burt knew his son was gay. No, Kurt hadn't come out to him yet, but he didn't have to. Hell, when Kurt was three, all he asked for was a 'sensible pair of heels.'

"I don't care, Kiddo. Go ahead. Do I need to pick you up from school, or what? Do I know her?"

"Her name is Mercedes Jones. She's in the New Directions with me. I can drive us home. Could you call her parents? She said that they wanted to talk to you before she came over."

"Okay, I can do that," Burt said.

So Kurt wrote the Jones' home phone number down in his loopy handwriting, on the pad of paper in Burt's office, asking his father to call sometime that day.

When that Friday came, and Kurt brought his friend home, Burt couldn't help but feel nervous. Mrs. Jones had seemed nice, asking if he was going to be home the whole time, and making sure having Mercedes over wouldn't be to much trouble. According to Mrs. Jones, Mercedes didn't have many friends either, and this was her first time sleeping over at a friend's house in a while. Burt assured her that yes; he would be home that night, and no; having Mercedes over wasn't trouble in the slightest.

But Burt didn't know this girl. What if she was homophobic? Would she abandon Kurt after he came out?

It turned out that he had nothing to worry about. Kurt and Mercedes spent the night watching Broadway musicals, and singing into hairbrushes. Mercedes seemed to genuinely like his son, letting him give her makeovers, and throw out portions of her wardrobe he didn't approve of. Mercedes left the next day, promising a shopping trip after school on Monday.

The second person Kurt invited over was Quinn Fabray. Mercedes had been over many times, and her presence was almost expected on a Friday evening. But Quinn Fabray was different.

The Fabray's were a very religious, wealthy family from North Lima. Russel and Judy Fabray had two daughters, a married woman named Ella Donaldson, and their youngest, Quinn. According to Kurt, Quinn was the absolutely beautiful ex-girlfriend of Finn Hudson. She had been the head-cheerleader, and most popular student at McKinley High School, until Noah Puckerman got her pregnant.

She had been kicked out of her home, and Burt's girlfriend, Carol Hudson (mother of Finn) had taken her in, until the truth was reviled, and Finn found out that he was not the baby's father. The girl had been living with the Puckerman's, on their pull-out couch, until Mercedes decided to offer her a home.

Both Mercedes, and Quinn were coming over that night, and Kurt was currently buzzing around their home, straightening pillows, and preparing the products for their 'in-home spa' that he had planned.

Kurt's head shot up as the doorbell rang, and he ran into the foyer, combing his hair into place with his fingers.

As he opened the door, a huge grin graced his pale features, "Quinny, 'Cedes! Come on in."

Mercedes was the first to walk in, and she smiled towards Burt, who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Mr. H." She said.

Burt nodded, "Hello Mercedes."

A moment later, a pretty blonde waddled in, her swollen stomach not concealed by her t-shirt and sweatpants.

Burt gave her a small, slightly awkward smile, "You must be Quinn."

The girl nodded, "Yes sir. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome. You guys have fun, I'm going upstairs."

An hour later, when Burt had grown tired of ignoring his rumbling stomach, he went back downstairs, and into the kitchen, hoping there would be food.

Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt all had that weird green slime on their faces, and Kurt was holding several jars of... stuff.

"Okay, Q. Earlier I found some different home remedies for stretch marks, since you kept complaining about them in Spanish class. Anyways, I made five of them, and we're going to test them out before we go to bed."

Quinn's face lit up, "Awesome! I have this really big one right here," she said, patting the lower right region of her stomach lightly, before she continued, "and I really want it to go away, because swimsuit season is in a couple months..."

The rest of the evening was pretty much the same; the girls and Kurt gossiping and complaining about Rachel Berry and the rest of their glee club.

In Kurt's Junior year, he dropped the bomb on Burt. It was right after he transferred to Dalton, when he walked into Burt and Carol's bedroom, a tray of Burt's favorite oatmeal chocolate chip cookies in his arms.

"Hey Dad..." he said, handing the tray to his father.

Burt raised an eyebrow, "Thanks?"

"Oh, it's no problem. I just had a teeny, little question."

He groaned, "What do you want?"

Kurt smiled slightly, "Can I have the glee girls over on Saturday?"

"How many?"

"...all of them."

Burt's eyes widened, "All of them? But you don't even _like _all of them! What about that Rachel girl that you can't stand?"

Kurt shrugged, "If I invite everyone but her, she'll throw a tantrum."

He sighed, "Fine, whatever. Just be quiet, no alcohol, no boys and don't rub it in Finn's face."

Kurt beamed, and pecked his father on the cheek, "Thanks Dad!" before running out of the room to call his girlfriends.

Unfortunately, that dreaded Saturday came rather quickly. Kurt, of course was excited to see his friends, as he didn't see them everyday anymore.

The first to arrive were two cheerleaders, a Latina and a blonde, (but not Quinn) who Kurt addressed as Santana and Brittany. The next was a goth, Asian girl, that Kurt had, had over before; Tina. Eventually, there were seven girls nestled in Burt's living room, and Kurt grinned as he introduced them to his dad.

"Okay, this is Santana and Brittany," he said, gesturing to the respective girl, "you know Tina and Mercedes. Next is Rachel, Lauren and you know Quinn."

That evening was _loud_. There was lots of giggling, singing, musical and movie watching and drama. Santana repeatedly called Rachel a hobbit, and Quinn 'tubbers,' earning glares from the two girls, and scolding from Kurt.

"'Tana, we're here to have fun. Stop being a bitch for once."

After football practice ended at five, Finn came stumbling in, his uniform grass-stained, and his face streaked with mud.

"Whoa. What're you guys doing here?"

"Kurt invited us!" Tina giggled, as she continued painting her fingernails a dark blue, "What do you think of this color, Quinn?"

Quinn thought for a moment, "I think you should go burgundy."

Tina grinned, "Ooh! Thanks..." She said as she fished a dark red polish out of the box that was sitting in the middle of the room.

Finn shrugged and made his way upstairs, into his man-cave of a bedroom, hoping to get some sleep that night.

Burt thought that sleepover would be the biggest, and loudest. It turned out, he was way off. His two sons made their way into his shop, along with Sam; who lived with them, creepy smiles plastered on their faces. It was Kurt and Finn's senior year, and they'd really connected as brothers. (Well, after the whole treating Blaine like crap incident blew over.)

"What do you want, boys?"

"Wewannahaveanallnewdirection ssleepover," Finn said so fast, he blurred the words together.

"Finn," Burt said, "I don't have any idea what you just said."

"What he meant to say," Kurt began, "Is that we want to have an all New Directions sleepover. Like, all the girls and all the guys. Yes, that means that there will be multiple couples under the roof, but I can guarantee that they wouldn't try anything."

"Except Brittana!" Sam blurted.

"What the _hell _is Brittana?"

"It's Brittany and Santana. They might try something."

"I'll get Quinn to watch them," Kurt said.

Burt rubbed his temples, "Boys... this is a lot to ask. I mean, that's a lot of kids."

"You and Mom won't have to do anything. We swear," Finn smiled, "Please?"

"_Whatever.___Do what you want."

The three boys fist-bumped, "Yes!"

That night was even louder than Kurt's sleepovers with the glee girls. The entire glee club was there, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Tina, Mike, Sugar, Joe and Rory. The last three kind of sat apart from the group, as they were still getting used to the unique workings of the New Directions.

At four in the morning, Burt woke up, and decided to go downstairs to get a drink of water. The only kids that were still up were Santana, Mike, Puck and Finn, who were all playing Xbox. Santana was screaming of her victory, while the guys gaped at her.

"What?" She asked, "I have four brothers."

Burt's eyes glanced over the room. Mercedes and Sugar were curled up on the easy-boy chair, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany were in a cuddle-pile on the floor, the boys were spread out all over the couches, and Kurt and Blaine were asleep on the end of the couch, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest.

Burt smiled softly. Three years ago, Kurt didn't have any friends. He would spend the weekends alone in his room. Now, he was having sleepovers with cheerleaders and football players. He had a _boyfriend, _who was as committed to their relationship as he was. In _Lima_.

And the soul source of his son's happiness was glee club.

**A/N: So... random thought bubble. YAY.**

**Please review!**

**-klainebowsandpercabeth**


End file.
